Chase and Aaliyah's secret
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: When Andrew thinks that Chase and Aaliyah are still a secret couple, he starts to drive him crazy. Which leaves him losing something that he loves the most but once Aaliyah gets kidnapped and he starts blaming himself. It's up to the Paw Patrol to help him get himself back together and also get Aaliyah back. And with the help of their kids too. There will also be a small surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I hope you like this one and I may need some help thinking of a better title for the story so help me out if you can. Read and Review! Let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy!**_

Chase and Aaliyah were friends since they were pups, and now that they are adults its like they are more closer than normally. If the police needed a extra hand they will call Chase in, and for Andrew its like he's the third wheel when it comes to the both of them. He still thinks that they are a secret couple, but when he confronts Aaliyah she always tell him no. But because of the way that they act he is not sure. So he went to the Lookout to ask Skye. Chase was outside when he got there.

"Hey Andrew what's up." Chase asked as his paw was pinning Chris down. Andrew just looked at him.

"I see why every dog at the police station wanted to be with Chase. He is a handsome dog, well taken care of, and a great father to his kids. Man I see why Aaliyah dated him back in the day." Andrew thought to himself.

"Andrew, why are you looking at me like that?" Chase asked.

"No reason, umm do you know where Skye is?" He asked. Chase gave him a look.

"Yea, umm she's with the girls at the spa, its just me and all the pups here."

"Oh okay thanks." he said and just left.

"That was weird." said Chris as she moved from under her father paw.

"Who you telling? Come on lets find the rest of the pups its time for lunch."

"Yay!" Chris jumped up for joy and ran off.

"I wonder why he came and ask for Skye?" Chase thought to himself.

"Dad are you coming?" Chris asked.

"Yea I'm coming." Chase walked away to find the other pups. At the spa, the girls were relaxing and enjoying their time without the kids or their husbands. Girl Time! Katie was working on Aaliyah while Cleo had Everest, and her sister Kim was dealing with Kari.

"Aaliyah my god, when was the last time you got a massage." Katie asked.

"Never, why?" Aaliyah asked.

"Your stress out."

"Well having four wild boys, and being a police dog will do that to me. I always wanted a girl but the boys are a handful at this point." Aaliyah said.

"So how are the boys anyway?" Kim asked.

"Well they're all doing fine, Nate is getting the hang of working with his brothers more as a team. Kevin is driving me crazy, and I know why he acts the way he does when he's with Jupitar, but he thinks that I'm making it up. Calvin is in his own world, mostly thinking about Penny. AJ is just AJ nothing new with that one."

"My goodness, you do have it bad." said Trixie. "Me and Rocky only have four but its two boys and two girls. Rocky don't let me deal with anything that have to do with Jupitar and Kevin. He thinks that I'm going to end up hurting him or scaring him. So I'm teaching RJ voodoo, while Luna is sleep during the day but up at night. Greg is with PJ and Marshall Jr. if he's not going nuts over Chris."

"Yea I know but that girl is like Chase, hiding of the feelings." said Skye.

"What is Andrew doing here?" asked Cleo. They all turned their heads and saw Andrew walking to the place. HE walked in.

"Hi ladies, umm Skye may I have a word with you please?" he said. They were all shocked, and Aaliyah is looking at him.

"Ummm sure I guess." Skye said as she was getting up. They walked to the back and closed the door.

"What was that about?" asked Katie.

"I have no idea." said Everest. In the back room Andrew had a worried look on his face. Skye was worried why he needed to talk to her when his wife was right there.

"Have you notice anything different when Aaliyah is around Chase?" he asked.

"No, not really. When she's there Chase is with the kids since they always go to him if they want to play. So she talks to me. Why what's wrong?" she said. So Andrew explain. "Andrew we are pass this. Chase and Aaliyah are not a couple. They love us and will never do anything to hurt us. You need to have faith in her or she's going to end up leaving you. But I will say this I already know that Chase has small feelings for her and I'm not upset about that."

"What why not?" Andrew said.

"Because he told me this and he also said that he may have feelings for her but nothing will change with our marriage. He loves me since the day we met. The feelings for Aaliyah are only minor ones, like brother and sister relationship, close friends type, or the protective type of feelings. So you might what to calm down about this and have faith in her like I said."

"How can I have faith in her when I know that she might be cheating on me with Chase?!" Skye was starting to get upset.

"Okay first of all, when they hang out without me and anyone with her. Yes he does smell like Aaliyah but not in the area or on his mouth. Her scent will get on him. Second Chase will never cheat on me, he is a very faithful husband. So you better watch what you say about my husband and your own wife. The very one that had four of your pups." Then Cleo walked in.

"Okay Okay whats going on here?" Cleo asked seeing Skye getting upset. Everyone knows that Skye don't get upset unless it deals with someone talking about her kids and Chase. Then Chase and all the pups came in. Chase saw his wife and Andrew.

"Skye what's wrong?" he asked. Then looked at Andrew.

"Andrew what were you two talking about?" asked Aaliyah as she got up and moved closer to her boys.

"Go on tell them Andrew. Cleo, can you take the pups outside please?" asked Wendy.

"Yea and we'll come with you." said Brittany.

"Yea because it seems like its going to get ugly in here soon." said Azul.

"Soon?" asked Trixie.

"Yea I say to a couple of minutes." said Crystal.

"Maybe not even minutes. I would say seconds." said Everest as she followed the rest of the girls out. "Thank goodness we were done with our spa time." They all agree. Once they left and they all looked at Andrew.

"Andrew what's going on?" Aaliyah asked.

"Fine you want to know." While he was explaining Aaliyah was crying, Chase was getting upset, and Skye was shaking her head. She couldn't believe that he would think of all of this and now saying it to Chase and Aaliyah was getting her more upset.

"Andrew why would you think all of this? I told you before that I love you and only you. You were my husband." Aaliyah said. Chase, Skye and Andrew looked at her.

"Were?" Andrew asked.

"Yes Andrew were. If you're going to keep on thinking this way about me and Chase and thinking that I'm going to leave you for him. I'm not going to deal with this craziness. I think its better for us to go our different ways. When I get back to the police station and I'm going to pack my stuff and go live with Jayden at the hotel. I'm also going to tell Jayden and Ben not to let you see me. Only the boys can come and see me. I'm sorry Andrew but I'm filing for a divorce."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait guys. Here is chapter 2 and 3.**

Chase and Skye were still shocked when they got back home. AJ, Kevin, Nate, and Calvin were still at the Lookout. The rest of the team were there waiting for Chase and Skye to return. Once they got there Platinum saw their face.

"This can't be good." he said.

"Chase what happen? asked Duke. Chase just shook his head.

"Skye go get the boys please." he said. Skye nodded and left. The rest of them knew that something happened and also that it wasn't good what so ever. Once Skye came back with AJ, Kevin, Clavin, and Nate. They left.

"Ryder we'll be back."said Skye as her and Chase walked away with the AJ, Nate, Calvin and Kevin. Then they heard a scream. The team ran in and saw Jupitar in a cage. Her parents shook their heads.

"Girl what are we going to do with you and Kevin?" Trixie said.

"This is going to be a long night." said Rocky. Jupitar started growling. "Calm down will you, we are going to get you out."

"But if not you might have to sleep in there tonight." Trixie said.

"Not funny mom." Jupitar said. Trixie laughed. Rocky went to get his pack of tools to see if he can get his daughter out. With Chase and Skye, it was way to quiet. So the boys started to ask questions.

"Uncle Chase?"

"Yes AJ."

"Where are our parents?" he asked.

"They are at home."

"So why didn't they pick us up?" asked Calvin. Chase was quiet so Skye answered.

"Well your parents are busy doing things right now so they called us. So that we can bring you boys home."

"Okay" The boys said. It was quiet the rest of the way home. Once they got to the police station Chase stayed outside while Skye went in with the boys. Once she got out, Skye noticed Chase's face.

"Sweetie how about we go for a walk?" she said. So Chase walked up ahead. "Talk to me Chase, what's wrong?"

"This is my fault that they are not together anymore. I need to talk to her." Chase said looking at his paws.

"Chase you would never do anything like this. None of us knew that this was going to happen. You can't blame yourself, but if you need to blow some pressure. Go to her." Chase looked at his wife. "Don't give me that look. I know that your love is for me, but you know and I know that I can't deal with that much of your wonderful. We got three pups out of that blow, and I'm the most happiest dog ever since then. So if Aaliyah will let you go for it."

"Skye but it will show that I cheated on you."

"Not really since I was the one that said it." Skye kissed him on the lips. "Go for it Chase." she said with a smile. "But remember you will be home mine when you get home handsome." Chase smiled and ran off to the hotel where Aaliyah was staying. When he got there he saw Jayden and Cleo.

"Well well well look who's here." said Chase teasing Cleo. Cleo fell on the floor and Jayden turned red.

"Thanks for the drop Jayden. Hi Chase what can I help you with?" Cleo said.

"I'm just here to see Aaliyah."

"Yea, she's on the top floor. Room 4A." said Ben as he walked out with the kids. Kari jumped on Chase's back, knocking him down.

"Kari are you alittle to old to be doing this?" Chase asked.

"Yes, Yes I am, but I couldn't help myself." So she got off of him. Chase got up and went to see Aaliyah. Once he got to the front of the door, it was already open.

"Come in Chase." Aaliyah said. So he did. Once he got in, she was laying on the bed, watching tv, and snacking on dog bacon treats. "What's up?"

"Just came to check on you. The boys are safe at home. Me and Skye took them home."

"Thanks Chase. Let me guess you feel bad that I have to go though this." She looked at him and he was looking away. "Chase its not your fault, its not your fault that Andrew keeps thinking that we're a couple." Outside the door Ben and Kari were walking past until they heard Chase and Aaliyah talking.

"But it seems like we are a couple from the way we are and how we act around each other. Aaliyah you know that I love you as a sister and I want you to be happy."

"I know Chase, but I can't be happy when I know that I have feelings for you. I already told Skye this."

"So that's why he wanted to talk to her this morning."

"Yes, he knows that I talk to her alot when your with the kids." Chase walked to her. "Chase kiss me." He stopped and looked at her. Ben and Kari mouths dropped when they heard that. "You heard me silly, and also." She walked closer and whispered. "Skye already called me."

"Goodness my wife is something." he said with a smile. Aaliyah kissed him on the lips. Which turned into them making out. Ben and Kari was hearing everything. "Just like the good old times." Chase said when they pulled aput.

"Yep when we were pups and we did it for our first time." Aaliyah said looking at him. Making eye-to-eye. "Let me have it big boy." Ben and Kari heard everything, from the name calling to the banging, moaning, and the barking.

"My own brother is cheating on his wife Skye..." Kari started.

"With my sister-in-law Aaliyah." Ben added. "We have to tell the others." So with that said the two ran off heading to the Lookout. At the Lookout, all the dogs were lost.

"Wait so you two are talking us that Chase and Aaliyah were..." Rocky started.

"Getting down and dirty." yelled Trixie.

"TRIXIE!" they all yelled.

"What!?" she yelled again.

"Trixie we just put the pups down for bed." said Wendy.

"Yea, so we don't need you and your big mouth waking them up." said Azul.

"One Azul shut no one is not talking to you. Second Wendy your kids are like what a year old by know. And third you all should know that those pups are not sleep in that room until we get in there." Trixie said.

"Gotta love her." said Rocky.

"Ummm, you do Rocky not the rest of us." said Rubble.

"Rubble be nice, but he's right." said Brittany.

"You guys are so wrong right now, that its not even funny." said Trixie.

"Anyway, Kari are you sure that Chase and Aaliyah were doing it?" Wendy asked her

"Yes me and Ben heard all of it, we have to tell Skye and Andrew."

"Which also means that Andrew was right all this long, Aaliyah is cheating on him with Chase." said Rubble.

"But that doesn't sound like Chase." said Marshall.

"It doesn't." Duke said.

"Well we are going to have to ask him to know for sure." said Zuma. They agreed. During this whole thing Platinum was quiet and Crystal noticed it.

"Platinum what are you thinking?" she asked. They all looked at him.

"When he gets home let me talk to him." he said. Before anyone got to say anything, Platinum raise his paw. "But my way."

"Let me get the medicine ready." said Duke. The next day Chase walked into the Lookout and lay next to Skye. She already knew that he was there. Once the pups got up they started to wake up their parents and then called Cleo. They love it when she starts yelling when she's half sleep. Platinum got up and walked to Chase.

"Up now, meet me outside." he said. Chase did as he was told and followed him. The kids followed their parents outside. Ryder woke up and saw this, so he called Jayden, Katie and Cleo. Even Andrew and Aaliyah. They all got there and saw Chase and Platinum looking at each other.

"First one down talks." Platinum said. Chase had a feeling what was going on and looked at his sister and her husband. Andrew and Aaliyah looked at each other and then back at Chase and Platinum. "Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!" said both Chase and Platinum. They started to fight. Time went by and things started to get ugly. Chase was bleeding from the head, black eye, you name it he had it. Platinum also. It got bad that Cleo had to take the pups inside, because it started to scare them. Aaliyah couldn't stand seeing Chase getting hurt, so she did what no one ever did. She jumped infront of Chase to stop Platinum. He noticed and stop right infront of her.

"Wow I never knew you were that big. It's kind of scary" she said.

"Why do people think that I'm a scary dog." Platinum asked.

"Well for one you don't show your emotions, and you always have that blank look on your face 24/7." said Trixie. Rocky put his paw over her mouth. Andrew wasn't happy to see that she stopped Platinum.

"Platinum why are you hurting Chase?" she asked.

"Aaliyah please."

"No Chase, is it what Ben and Kari told you guys." she said. Skye started laughing. They looked at her.

"Ben, Kari you two are crazy." Brittany said shaking her head. "Skye was on this the whole time."

"Which also means that Chase and Aaliyah never did anything." said Crystal.

"Yes I saw her last night but nothing happen. I smelled Kari and Ben. So we just moved everything to sound like something was going on." Chase said.

"Can you guys stop talking and calm your kids down please?" yelled Cleo. They ran in the Lookout. Once they got in and calm their kids down, the lights went out and the next thing they heard was scream. When the lights went back on. Aaliyah was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The adults and the pups stood there shocked. Andrew was about to loss his mind. Ryder called the police over and told them what was going on. Chase and Andrew started to see if her scent was still in the Lookout but it wasn't. The boys were starting to get worried. Kevin got up and walked outside. Jupitar followed him.

"Leave me alone Jupitar." he said.

"How did..."

"I know that its you, I do have a strong nose remember. And you also have a different scent then the others."

"You remember my scent also?" Kevin blushed alittle when she asked that. "And besides the only why I'm out is so that nothing happens to you. Like my mom always say never leave a team mate alone if something dangers is going on."

"Wait you called me a team mate why?"

"Well you and your brothers are always here at the Lookout. So why not. You guys have been around us before Uncle Rubble and Auntie Brittany had kids." Kevin smiled and hugged her. "Now lets go find your mom." They ran back in only to find out.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE NOT GOING!?" yelled all the pups.

"I'm sorry but this is going to get dangenous and we don't want any of you getting hurt so you are staying here." said Platinum. So with that said the Paw Patrol, Ninja Pups, the police, Ryder, Katie, Cleo, and Jayden packed up their stuff and left Adventure Bay to go find Aaliyah.

"Now this is where things get intersenting."

"This stinks." said Stan.

"I know and our parents left already." said Oliver.

"Bro you're sitting there quiet. What are you planning?" asked Storm to her brother PJ.

"Nothing." he got up and left.

"Poor PJ." said Montana.

"What's wrong with him?" Jupitar asked.

"He has been trying to get dad's attention to show him that he can be a good leader just like him." Lee said.

"Hey maybe I can help him." Raven said as she got up and ran after him. The pups had no idea what she was planning, but were still upset because they couldn't go with their parents. Then Greg thought of something.

"Guys go get PJ and Raven and meet me in Ryder's gargae." he said and ran off. So they did and went to the gargare. The saw Greg looking around for something.

"What are you looking for Greg?" Ice asked. Then he pulled a sheet off a few big items in the corner and a clothes rack.

"This." he said. They all saw it.

"Greg you're a genious. We are help them and this will come in handy. I have a plan guys, but we have to do some training." said PJ. So PJ explained to them.

"Are you sure we will be able to pull this off?" asked Sasha.

"If we want to be like our parents and help Adventure Bay then this is going to have to work."

"Well I'm in." said Chris. "Chris is on the case."

"Let's dive in." said Stan.

"Let's dig it." Brianna said.

"Green means go." said Greg.

"Let's take to the sky." said Lyle.

"Where did all the call outs come from?" asked Calvin.

"From our parents the ones that are in the Paw Patrol." said Penny.

"Yea the Ninja Pups got have a call out." said Brandon. "Lets get training."

"Yea!" They all shouted and ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

The pups were training for weeks in order to get ready and the ones that were using their parents rides also learned the moves of the Ninja Pups by Jupitar.

"Jupitar how did you know how to do this?" asked Nate as Sasha was getting him up.

"My mom taught me a few things." she said. Then Blue walked out.

"Guys look at this." said AJ. So they all walked to him and Blue. "Blue made this for everyone." There were uniforms for them.

"It will help us." she said.

"You are so like mom." Stan said with a smile.

"It's our style of becoming a paw patrol and ninja pup. And I have something for AJ and his brothers." Blue said and showed them a police uniform with a paw patrol ninja pup badge on it.

"Nice!" the boys said.

"Thank you Blue, they look amazing." AJ said. He hugged her and gave her a lick on the cheek. Blue blushed and so did he. "Sorry about that." His brothers were smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Okay team we maybe still new with this but its time to help our parents even if they don't want us to." said PJ. Raven and her brothers came down.

"PJ we have their location and we also have a ride to get there. Me and my brothers found the old Paw Patroller in the back. Get the trucks and come on lets go." So Stan, Ice, Lyle, Joey, MJ, Chris, Brianna, and Greg got into their parents pup size trucks and drove them into the Paw Patroller. The rest of the pups got the things that are going to be needed on their quest.

"Road Trip to help our parents." they all said. They next day Jake came by to check on the pups. When he walked in it was empty.

"Pups where are you guys?" he yelled out but there was no answer. "Oh no, I better call Ryder." So he took his phone out and called Ryder

*With Ryder and the Paw Patrol.*

They were tracking down where this dog called Roar would be. Ryder was walking to is how Andrew was doing. Until his pup pad started to ring.

"Hello Ryder here." He said as he started heading back to where everyone was at and saw his face on the big screen.

"Hey Ryder its me Jake."

"Hey Jake what's up."

"Not good dude."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I can't find the pups anywhere."

"WHAT!?" yelled all the dogs.

"They are no where to be found, I think they left Adventure Bay."

"This is not good. Guys try to call your kids now." said Cleo.

"Ice come in." said Crystal.

"Penny come in Penny." said Chase.

Then the screen was apart, one half was Jake and the other half was dark.

"Penny is that you?" Skye asked. Then the lights went on and all the pups were there.

"What on earth is going on? Where are you guys?" asked Platinum. The pups moved aside and PJ walked up.

"PJ what's going on?" asked Wendy.

"And where are you so that we can locate you guys." said Cleo.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." PJ said. Platinum and Wendy started to get upset. "We have to get going. Chat with you later when we all get home."

"PLATINUM JR!" Platinum yelled. The screen went dark. "What are those pups up to?"

"I don't know but we need to find out." said Brittany.

"And find this Roar guy." said Rubble.

"And get Aaliyah back." said Everest. They all nodded.

*Back with the pups*

Once they screen went dark, the pups started to get the chills and they all knew why.

"We are in so much trouble once we get home." said Nate. They all nodded.

"We all know but this is not the time. According to my mom's screen on the Paw Patroller. They are looking for some dog name Roar." said Raven.

"But I'm looking on the records now and there is no name like that." said Oliver.

"Yea not even a nickname or code name." Brandon said looking at PJ.

"Okay so maybe this dog is not on any data base that we know of."

"Wait we all know that our parents have a bad past. So maybe its someone that they know." said Jupitar.

"Brandon, Raven, Oliver can you three bring up the people and animals that our parents put away." PJ asked. So they did, but what they didn't know was that there was a hidden file for the Ninja Pups. So Raven opened that up. They all saw the dogs and people that the Ninja Pups put away. The pups of the Ninja Pups mouths dropped.

"So our parents have this many." said Luna.

"And to this list it looks like it was before they met the Paw Patrol." said Oliver.

"Hey look at this. Our parents has this chick name Lola on the list." said Greg.

"Ice did your dad ever said anything about her before." asked Joey.

"No but Auntie Lala did. She told me that she did bad things to my mom that it was just cold hearted. She wanted my dad to herself and wanted to get married to him, but with the help of my dad showing how much he loves her. Lola gave up when they got married." said Ice.

"So only your aunt knows that Duke had a child." asked RJ. Ice nodded. "So maybe this Roar thing is really ."

"But what would she want with our mom?" asked Calvin.

"I'm not sure but we will find out, but we are going to need some help. Our parents have alot of enemies." said PJ.

"And the top one is Lola. Lets see if we can find her." said Brandon. So with that said him and his brother and sister looked on the computer to see where they can locate her. Then the pup pad that they took from Katie started ringing. The screen popped up and it was Ryder and their parents again.

"Hello." they all said and they knew that their parents weren't happy with them at this point.

"Pups pull over now. Kari found you guys and we are heading your way." said Cleo. The pups looked at each other.

"Raven full speed ahead now. Brandon find away to get her mom off our signal now." yelled PJ.

"You got it PJ." they both said.

"Like I said before we are doing this on our own so leave us alone." said PJ nicely.

"Young man you do not tell us what to do." said Wendy.

"Ryder Cleo I can see the Paw Patroller." said Everest.

"Now Brandon!" yelled PJ.

"Got it." Brandon hit a button that made the Paw Patroller stop and it started to drive backward. Past the Paw Patroller that their parents were in. As both Paw Patrollers pass each other, the pups waved to their parents. "We are free." In the other Paw Patroller Ryder, Cleo, Jayden, Katie and all the dogs looked at each other.

"How did they do that?" asked Ben.

"I have no idea. And I didn't even know that the Paw Patroller can do that." said Ryder.

"Ryder I lost their signal. One of the kids most of hacked the system so that I can't find them." said Kari.

"That's sounds like your kids Kari." said Trixie.

"I know. They are too smart for their own good. But the better question is where are they going."


	5. Chapter 5

After a day of driving, the pups ended up at some old building that looked like it haven't even been used for years. They hid the Paw Patroller and rest there for the time being. They went to look around the area for clues to see if this Roar dog thing was around the area. They came across a huge field that had top guard dogs that look like... ninjas. The pups walked to the front gate.

"Who goes there?" said one of the dogs. Then one of them looked closer at Storm and Montana.

"Let them in." So the gate opened and the pups walked in. "Welcome pups."

"Where are we?" asked Sasha.

"Let the elders answer that question for you." So they continued to walk. Every Samoyed dog looked at them. They entered a room where all the elders were sitting and just looked at them.

"Bring them in." said one of the elders. Then two Samoyed Ninjas walked in and looked at Storm and Montana. "Well looks like your daughter has kids now." The two dogs took off the masks and they both have different looks that remembered them of Wendy.

"What!?" said the pups.

"Wait grandma?" said PJ and Lee.

"Grandpa?" said Storm and Montana.

"You are correct pups. We are the parents of Wendy." they both said.

"You two look so much like your mother." said Carmen but when she looked at PJ she started to cry. Since he looks like more of his uncle Lightning then his father. "You look like your uncle." She showed them a picture of Lightning.

"Dude he looks like you." said Stan.

"WHAT ARE YOU PUPS DOING HERE?!" yelled the elders. So PJ walked up.

"WE are looking for a dog name Roar." he said back to them. "My friends and I are looking for a dog name Aaliyah who has been dognapped."

"What do you want from me?" The pups turned around and was a dog standing behind them. "I'm Roar what can I help you with pups."

"Our parents are looking for you." said Storm. Then a cage dropped on them.

"You are not getting her back." said another voice. Then walked out Lola. Then the doors were kicked down and it was the the pups parents.

"Mom Dad." said Wendy.

"Hello Wendy." they said.

"Lola?" said Duke.

"Hello Duke my love." she said.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." said Crystal as she got infront of her husband. "What are you doing here Lola?"

"Oh shut up you rat with fur. I'm just here with my husband." said Lola."

"Okay no hard feelings but what dog what's to get married to your crazy butt." said Chase. Skye looked at him. "What I'm just asking over here."

"Sadly I have to agree." said Trixie. Rocky agreed also.

"Can all of you shut up please?" said Lola. "But yes I am married to."

"No way it can't be. Roar?" said Wendy.

"Wow Wendy you look at beauiful as the day I first laid eyes on you." Roar said. Platinum walked infront of her.

"Back up." he said.

"Oh right you're married now."

"What do you want with the pups?" asked Everest.

"Actually they're just here." said Lola. Then she looked at Ice. "So the rat with fur had your child I see." Ice backed up behind Lyle.

"Leave her alone Lola!" yelled Crystal.

"Why should I?"

"Because your fight is between us and us only."

"I've been waiting for this day to come, but before we start take those pups to the prison." So the pups got thrown into a cage and was takin away. Duke was trying to stop Lola and Crystal from fighting. Platinum and Roar were fighing. While the others went to look for the pups but while they were gone Duke was taken. Somewhere else within the Samoyed family area the building that the pups were trying to find away to get out.

"We need to get out of here." said Brandon.

"Yea but how?" asked Luna.

"What I hear something?" said RJ.

"I smell another pup." said Kevin.

"And a human." said Calvin.

"Wow your smell are stronger than ours." said Penny. Then they saw a pup with a teen. She looks like that was the same age as Cleo's sister Kim.

"Found them." said the pup.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay." said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked PJ.

"I'm Alice and this is Visa. We are here to help you." Alice said as she unlocked the gate. Then she looked at Ice. "You are so cute, what's your name little one."

"I'm Ice daughter of Crystal of the Ninja Pups and Duke of the Paw Patrol."

"Wait did you just say Duke?" she asked.

"Yea why?"

"Duke is still alive?" she started crying. "I always thought that he was died."

"Why would you think?" asked Joey.

"Because that's what my dad told me. Wait where is my dad anyway?"

"Someone's coming hide." said Greg. Some Samoyed dogs came by and threw something in jail. When the pups looked out it was their parents and Lola was with them. So Alice got them out and they headed out so that they can find Duke.


	6. Chapter 6

In a different building in the area. An adult had Duke tied up so he can't leave. Once he got his machine right, it was time to take Duke's powers.

"So we meet again Duke." he said.

"Sadly we do Luke."

"While its not my fault that you got away the last time. I had to lie to my only daughter that you ran away from home. She was so heart broken but now I have you here and I will get your powers. Even if you like it or not."

"How did you even know where I was living?"

"You and your little friends are on TV a lot so it was easy. I also did some research online about the group called the Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups. So I was able to find the Samoyed family area, and lied to them saying that me and my daughter were homeless and needed a place to stay. So they fell for it and I noticed that that loser Roar was in love with your Wendy friend and that that other dog Lola was in love with you so I used them to get you over here, but then I remembered that your friend Chase was into the Aaliyah pup and the drama with Officer Mike that happen. So I explain to the Samoyed family that I know who killed Lighting and it was Aaliyah and that she lives in Adventure Bay at some place called the Lookout. So they went there and got and brought her back. Once that happened I knew that I plan was going to go well. I wasn't planning on those pups to come but its more fun to have them here. I also noticed that you have a pup of your know."

"Don't lay a hand on my daughter." Duke said while growling at him.

"Your tied up. She might some powers also. Father like daughter. I hope you enjoy your life Duke because it going to end now."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Luke turned around and saw his daughter with the pups, their parents, Lola, Roar and the whole Samoyed family. "How could you lie to your own daughter about the only friend that I had? What kind of father would be something like that?"

"Alice please try and understand what I'm doing."

"What killing a dog that use to be my pet just for his magic?" Alice. The Paw Patrol and Ninja pups looked at him. "I would take that none of didn't even know about that did you."

"No we only knew that Trixie can do voodoo, but that's it." said Azul.

"Why didn't you tell us Duke?" asked Chase.

"Its a long story but I will say this. After I met this guy and he knew that I had powers and wanted them. Killing me and taking my magic is what I thought every human and/or animal wanted from me until I met Chase and he showed me that not all animals are crazy. Joining the Paw Patrol also showed me that humans are not all that crazy. Well Mayor Goodway is a different story, but other humans not as bad. Meeting the Ninja Pups taught me that I don't have to hide my life away and keep secrets from the ones that I love." Duke said.

"Okay Okay whatever, but you used me and I don't like that what so ever." said Lola.

"And you used me and my whole family for your own evil doings. You are so going down man." said Wendy.

"Where is Aaliyah?" said Andrew.

"That dog is somewhere..." Luke got cut off when he saw Aaliyah come out with Roar at her side.

"Looking for me Luke. Roar let me go free, so there's no stopping me from kicking your butt right now." Aaliyah said.

"Aaliyah." said Roar.

"Fine, Andrew dear would you like to do the honors in kicking him tail for me." Aaliyah asked.

"I would love to." Andrew smiled evilly at Luke.

"This is not going to end well." Luke said. The dogs attacked him. While that was going on Alice went over to Duke and got him free. She hugged him crying.

"It's going to see you again Duke I missed you so much." Alice said.

"I've missed you too." he said. They broke the hug and saw Crystal and Ice there with him. "Crystal, Ice my two beautiful girls." The police got there and arrested Luke, and taking him away. When the police car drove off, Alice was looking sad. Duke pushed Ryder and Cleo closer to her.

"Hey Alice what are you going to do now?" asked Cleo.

"I'm not sure, maybe stay here with the Samoyed family I guess."

"Or how about you can live in Adventure with us?" asked Ryder.

"Wait what?"

"Yep we want you to come back home with us, and be a member of the Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups." said Cleo.

"But what am I going to do?" Alice asked.

"Easy you and my sister can help each other with the dogs and their kids. My sister lives me and you can too.

"Cool but what about Visa?"

"She can come as well." said Ryder. Visa jumped at Ryder happily. "And you get to around Duke also Alice."

"Thank you Ryder and Cleo. I will be honored to become a member..."

"You part of the family." said Chase. The dogs agreed. Alice and Visa hugged Duke. Behind them was Wendy's family so she walked to them.

"Thank you for having me stay here." Alice said.

"No problem, it was nice having you here. Feel free to come back Alice." said Carmen. "And Cleo take this." She gave her a jacket with a Lightning bolt on both sides. "It was Lightning's jacket when you think PJ is ready for it give it to him." So they all said their good byes and everything and head back to Adventure Bay. During the ride Katie and Cleo were giving Aaliyah a check up and notice that there was something there. The girls asked her.

"Aaliyah what's this?" asked Cleo. Aaliyah looked at the screen and then at Cleo and Katie.

"While I know what it looks like but what do you think?" she asked.

"Are you pregnant Aaliyah?" asked Trixie who just walked in with Everest, Skye, Azul, Crystal, Wendy, and Brittany.

"Can so you do know then? And yes I am."

"Who's the father?"

"That's the only thing I don't know."

"What!?" the girls yelled.

 **What do you guys think? Who's the father? Chase, Andrew or Roar? Let me know what you think. One more chapter after this one. If you guys have a better for this story please let me know because I'm now noticed that it's not matching. The story and the title, so if you are reading this you think you can help me out on the title. Thank you so much if you do.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys sorry that I took so long with this last chapter. But here it is and the answer of the question who is the father.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

When they got back to Adventure Bay they were all pooped out, no one didn't want to do anything.

"It's so good to be back home." said Ryder. They all agreed.

"But I think starting tomorrow we are going to have to do some training." said Azul.

"Yep, Platinum its true." said Brittany. The Paw Patrol, Ryder, Cleo, Andrew and Aaliyah knew what they were talking about. The pups were lost.

"Yea I know. Which also means that its time for you pups to start training for whatever you guys want to be. Paw Patrol or a Ninja Pup? After today you all showed us that your all not those same little pups that you use to be. You are all growing up and now its time to start the training and learning what you want to do you the rest of your lives." said Platinum. The pups cheered.

"So that means that we're not in trouble for not listening to you guys and leaving Adventure Bay without telling Jake. And almost not staying here at the Lookout like you took us too." said Riley. The adults started to laugh.

"Oh no you pups are still in trouble." said Rubble.

"Yep so don't worry we know the right punishment for you all." said Everest. The next day the pups were all helping to clean the Lookout, no TV, playing outside, no fun what so ever. It was clean the Lookout or help Mayor Goodway find her pet chicken. Since the training didn't start until the following week.

"This is going to take forever." complained Ice.

"Well you better get started because there is alot that needs to get done." said Everest.

"And whatever doesn't get done today, will get done tomorrow." said Rubble.

"It depends on how long you pups take." said Marshall. The pups complained and everything during their time cleaning. Andrew and Aaliyah pups were at the police station, and they couldn't go to the Lookout for the whole week. For them that was bad because since there are no other pups to hang with at the police station they were going to get bored, but sadly the only good part was that they didn't have to hear Jupitar and Kevin fighting all day. The other bad part was that they could be with their friends. No one know that Aaliyah was pregnant so Katie and Cleo had to keep it quiet. A few weeks later everything was back to normal, but now that pups were training under what they want to be. PJ was training with his father to become the leader of the Ninja Pups. Since Ice didn't want to be a ninja pup like her cousin, she is training to become an EMT like her father Duke. Chris wants to become a police pup like Chase and the leader of the Paw Patrol. Lyle is flying in the sky with his mother Skye. Brianna is training to be just like her father Rubble a construction pup. MJ wants to be a fire pup like Marshall, and Joey is training with his mom to become a snow pup. Stan is all about water just like Zuma. Greg is going to be a recycling pup like Rocky good thing is Greg loves being in the water. Raven, Brandon and Oliver are just like the mother Kari behind the screen working in the backgrounds so those three and learning from their parents and Ryder. Trixie is going to train Jupitar and RJ when it comes to voodoo with the help of her father, but Jupitar is also going to train with Wendy. The adults are not sure if they are going to try with the training that they want to do but they are willing on trying their best. After training Chase got a call to the hospital. So he went and once he got there Andrew and Roar were both standing in the hall. The nurse came out with a tray.

"Okay boys hold still for me please." the nurse said. She grabbed a needle and took blood from the three an walked away. An hour or so went by, and the nurse walked out signaling the three to walk in. They saw Aaliyah and a small pup laying next to her.

"Aaliyah what's on and who's the pup?" asked Andrew.

"I have been keeping a secret from you all. I was pregnant and I just gave birth." she said.

"So why are we here?" asked Roar.

"When I got kidnapped I forgot who the father was. So Cleo asked to nurse once I give birth call you three here so we can find out who the father is."

"So who is the father?" asked Chase.

"The father is..." Aaliyah started.

"Andrew." said the nurse. Andrew was shocked.

"Wait Aaliyah when did but nevermind. I'm a father again."

"Yep to a little girl."

"What are you guys going to name her?" asked Chase. Roar left already.

"I want Andrew to name her."

"I'm thinking Star." said Andrew. The pup yawned, turned facing Andrew and smiled.

"I think she likes it." Chase smiled. A few hours later they left heading back to the Lookout. Everyone was waiting for them. AJ, Nate, Calvin and Kevin ran to their parents.

"Mom what's that thing in that bag?" asked Kevin. Aaliyah got down the blakent and pulled the covers back.

"Boys I would like to meet your little sister Star."

"Cool!" the boys yelled. Star opened her eyes and started crying. "Opps sorry about that." They walked over to Star to try and calm her down.

"They will be good big brothers to her." said Everest. Chase looked up and saw his friends there.

"Awww Aaliyah she's so cute." said Brittany.

"Andrew congrats on the baby girl." said Platinum.

"Father of four wild boys and a baby girl." said Trixie. Then they heard Star giggling.

"What is she laughing about?" asked Skye.

"Mom help." said Nate. "Star has her claw on my paw."

"I think she will be the one that laughs at pain." said Marshall.

"Yep just like Aaliyah." said Chase. Aaliyah hit Chase's arm. "Ouch." Aaliyah and Star started laughing. Everyone was happy that Aaliyah was back safe and also having a new member of the police force around. Andrew stopped questioning his wife about things between her and Chase and will juts have to face the fact that those have been standing by each other for years. Nothing is going to change how they feel about one another. Nothing.

The End. Hope you Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys MonkeyRay2319 here**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I thought something that I read in the reviews.**

"Aaliyah what's on and who's the pup?" asked Andrew.

"I have been keeping a secret from you all. I was pregnant and I just gave birth." she said.

"So why are we here?" asked Roar.

"When I got kidnapped I forgot who the father was. So Cleo asked to nurse once I give birth call you three here so we can find out who the father is."

"So who is the father?" asked Chase.

"The father is..." Aaliyah started.

What if the father wasn't Andrew and it was...

"Chase" said the nurse.

What is going to happen between the two couples now and their pups? Are things going to be the same at the Lookout?

"What?!" said Andrew.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but the father is Chase." said the nurse.

"Aaliyah why?"

"It was when you weren't together, and Chase came to see me at the hotal. After we heard Ben and Kari outside the door. We fooled them to think that we were doing something but once they left we actually did well you know."Aaliyah said. Andrew looked at Chase who was still in shock. He walked over to Aaliyah to look at his new born daughter. Andrew left. Back at the Lookout Platinum notice that Andrew was walking to them.

"What's going on?" asked Wendy.

"Where is Chase?" asked Azul.

"He is with Aaliyah and his new born daughter." he said and went to look for Skye. Those three were left lost. No one haven't seen Chase since he left. Ryder was waiting for him to call. Then his pup pad started to ring.

"Hey Chase what's up?" he said. All the dogs were there, while the pups were in bed. Katie, Cleo, Jayden, Kim and Alice were there. Chase backed -up and showed Ryder his child. Skye saw her and Aaliyah there.

"So Andrew was right." said Skye. He nodded. "Chase how could you have a child with another female dog."

"Skye it was the night I went to see her at the hotel when her and Andrew weren't together." said Chase. "And I used protection also."

"So what are you going to do Chase?" asked Platinum.

"I'm going to do what I have to do. I am going to take care of Star and be there for Aaliyah and my daughter."


End file.
